The present disclosure relates to, for example, a monitoring apparatus, a monitoring control apparatus, a monitoring method, and a monitoring control method that monitor a power supply apparatus having a plurality of batteries. Furthermore, the present disclosure relates to, for example, a power supply apparatus having a plurality of batteries, a power storage system that uses the power supply apparatus, an electronic apparatus, a motor-driven vehicle, and an electric power system.
Applications of lithium ion secondary batteries and the like have expanded to electric power storage devices for storing power, storage cells for automobiles, household electric appliances, which are combined with reproducible energy systems of solar batteries, wind power generation, and the like. In recent years, in order to generate a large output, a battery system in which one or more power storage modules (also called assembled batteries) are connected has been used. Such a power storage module is formed in such a manner that, for example, one or more battery blocks are housed in an exterior case. A battery block is formed in such a manner that a plurality of unit batteries (also called electric cells, simply referred to as batteries as appropriate in the following description), which are examples of power storage elements, are connected to one another.
In the battery system, for example, a voltage value and an electric current value for each battery are detected, and states of batteries and power storage modules are detected by computation operations in which a voltage value and an electric current value are used as parameters. PTL 1 below describes an apparatus that detects a voltage value and an electric current value of a power storage module in an assembled battery for automobiles in such a manner that these detection operations are synchronized with each other.